epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hillary Clinton
) Chicago, Illinois |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton (scrapped) |vs = Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton: Donald Trump Abe Lincoln Ronald Reagan (scrapped) King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton: King Henry VIII (scrapped) |releasedate = October 26, 2016 (Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton) February 15, 2020 (King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton) |votecount = TBA (Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton) N/A (King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton) |location = Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton: Washington University in St. Louis An American flag A world map An American-themed Neoplasticism painting A sunset forest King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton: A red background Tudor emblems American flag stars (scrapped)}} Hillary Clinton battled Donald Trump and Abe Lincoln in Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. She was portrayed by Kimmy Gatewood. Clinton was initially set to battle King Henry VIII in King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton; however, the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' crew did not like the way the original audio turned out, and ultimately scrapped the battle. She was going to be portrayed by Susan Deming. A 15-second clip of Clinton's scrapped verse was released on Deming's channel on October 3rd, 2014,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djbGH91l-CU and the full audio was released on the Epic Rap Battles of History Website on December 21st, 2017.https://www.erbofhistory.com/stocking The battle was eventually released in video form on February 15th, 2020, as part of a Season 6 update video on the ERB2 channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLBSi6i6AkY Information on the rapper Hillary Diane Rodham was born on October 26th, 1947, in Chicago, Illinois. She is a former Secretary of State of the United States of America, under the presidency of Barack Obama, and United States Senator of New York. She is also the wife of the 42nd President of the United States, Bill Clinton, making her the former First Lady of the United States from 1993 to 2001. Clinton is the only First Lady ever to have run for public office. In early 2007, Clinton announced her plans to run for presidency. During the 2008 Democratic Primary Election, she conceded her nomination when Barack Obama held a majority of the delegate vote. After winning the national election, President Obama appointed Clinton as Secretary of State. She was sworn in as Secretary of State in January 2009 and served in that position until February 2013. During her tenure as the Secretary of State, Clinton came under scrutiny due to controversy of her handling of the 2010 Arab Spring riots and again in 2012 for the Benghazi attacks, for which she took responsibility. In April 2015, Clinton officially announced she would run for the United States presidency in 2016. Defeating Vermont senator Bernie Sanders in the primaries, she became the main Democrat presidential candidate, choosing Virginia senator Tim Kaine as her running mate. During her campaign, Clinton advocated progressive and socially liberal positions on issues, but she was also frequently criticized for her scandals, most notably her deletion of over 33,000 emails that were believed to have held classified information. She was ultimately defeated by her Republican rival Donald Trump in the general election, despite winning the popular vote by nearly three million votes. Lyrics [Note: Hillary Clinton is in dark red, while the Secret Service agent and Abe Lincoln are in regular text.] I've been in this game too long; I'm a public servant! Have been since I met MLK in person! I'm a woman of the people; that's for certain! You're a man of the people who don't like turbans! I was living in the West Wing while you were professional wrestling! You got skin like Russian dressing from too much Russian investing! You been going bankrupt since the 90s! If I was in Iran, you couldn't find me! You don't care about the job, Trump! You just think the desk is shiny! I said that I respect your children, but that wasn't quite right, yo! Looking like some extras from American Psycho! First name is Hillary, middle name Rodham, last name is Clinton, and lyrics, I got 'em! You fire celebrities on The Apprentice! Mutha fucka, I fire bin Laden! (Crack!) *cough* How do I say this? You're racist! Ooh, you must get so pissed that your hands are too small to stop and frisk! So you use your fingers to touch chicks! She's only 12 years old. "That's enough, shit!" But she's married, sir. "Just gotta get pushy." That's your daughter. "Well, grab her by the pussy!" (Huaggh!) That's assault, brotha! Don't tell me the victim's at fault, sucka! You don't know shit about steaks, yucka! But the ones on the 8th are great, mutha fucka! Better save the date; I'm gonna rock the vote! Bad bitch on the scene like Murder, She Wrote! So go ahead, Donald! Let me see you flow! I brought Michelle's speech; borrow some quotes! 'During Abe Lincoln's verse:' (Ha!) I'm sorry, did I say something that you found funny? Scrapped lyrics 'Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton:' 'Verse 1:' Thank you for choosing me as your nominee, I thought this would be harder, honestly. But here we are! One step away From a woman taking the global stage. So America now has two options: One who we know can get the job done But caution! One's an orange hot head conman trying to buy our problems! This is my domain! It's eminent! You won the base of the confederate's electorate! The way you've acted with arrogance proves your temper meant you don't have the temperament! America needs some feminine leading, from a mother, a wife's kind of healing. The most qualified candidate in history will break your face like a glass ceiling! 'Verse 2:' America is already great! Don't let a privileged rich man tell you it ain't! Your vision of the good 'ol days is when hard working citizens used to be slaved in chains! You're too vague! Your campaign is one short statement based on shameless racist hatred. Who knew such a small man could be such a bigot ignoramus? We got our hope and change but now the term has ended *cough* So we need a vessel to secure our path of progression *cough* But this liar *cough* is feeding these racist meme henchmen What kind of decent businessman *sips water* has his own team against him? But what difference does it make? If your Twitter account becomes the head of state You'd go bankrupt in the first hundred days! With that judgment, you'll fumble our country away! If those tiny fingers are on the button, you'll ignore that this world is unaffordable. You say that I'm Satan? I'll send you to hell in a hand basket of your deplorables! ---- What's next, rape? You want to "Make America Hate"! If there's anything that you raised right it's the stakes on November 8! ---- This November, remember, we can't put his tiny finger on the button You don't know shit about the job, Trump! You just think the desk is shiny! 'King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton:' [Note: Hillary Clinton is in dark red, while King Henry VIII is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!) Let's just get down to it. You done messed with the wrong Rodham. I'm about to Tudor and boot it! You make more false accusations than Whitewater! It's not your wives' fault your balls keep making daughters! Your country's the size of Ohio; you couldn't even beat Spain! I could defeat you with the Grassroots email campaign! I'd eat you alive, but I'd probably never finish! You're so fat, your body could feed a whole freaking village! 'Verse 2:' You couldn't even handle the goods that I'm selling! I'm more powerful than Oprah! And more handsome than Ellen! Don't you interrupt me, you chauvinist prick! You put the needs of your country behind the whims of your dick! I'll banish you back to your own Tower of London, baby! You can tell them Henry the Eighth got spanked by the First Lady! (Ha ha ha ha ha ha!) Trivia *Clinton is currently the only rapper to have their own footage leaked from a scrapped battle, as King Henry VIII had no footage prior to the battle's eventual release outside of his teaser in the outro of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *If she had not been scrapped, she would have been the first female to rap against a male. This title was instead given to Eve in Adam vs Eve. **After appearing in Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton, she is the seventh female rapper to rap against a male rapper. *If she had not been scrapped, she would have been the third/fourth character to be recast between different videos, after George Washington, Boba Fett, and alongside Donald Trump. *She is the first rapper to have their opponent shown in their title card. *She has the second-most lines in a solo verse out of all rappers, with twenty-six lines, after her opponent, Donald Trump. *She is the second rapper to have their battle released on their birthday, after Vladimir Lenin. *She is the third known scrapped character that was brought back later on, after Freddie Mercury and Stan Lee. *She is the eighth rapper to speak during their opponent's verses. *She makes a brief appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 in the thumbnail for Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Unofficial Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Unofficial Character Category:Scrapped Character Category:Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton Category:King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Susan Deming